WO 2004/013704 A1 describes a digital printing machine for direct non-contact sheet-fed printing having a digital printing couple that is unformatted in the circumferential direction, and having a transport apparatus downstream from the digital printing couple, wherein the transport apparatus has grippers for holding sheets on its periphery, the transport apparatus preferably having a plurality of transport cylinders and/or transport belts and/or impression cylinders.
EP 2 540 513 A1 describes a machine arrangement for the sequential processing of a plurality of sheet-type substrates, each having a front side and a back side, said machine arrangement comprising a first printing cylinder and a second printing cylinder, wherein at least one first non-impact printing unit, which prints the front side of the substrate in question, and a dryer, which dries the front side of the substrate in question that has been printed by the first non-impact printing unit, are arranged downstream from the first non-impact printing unit in the direction of rotation of the first printing cylinder, each on the periphery of the first printing cylinder, wherein at least one second non-impact printing unit, which prints the back side of the substrate in question, and a dryer, which dries the back side of the substrate in question that has been printed by the second non-impact printing unit, are arranged downstream from the second non-impact printing unit in the direction of rotation of the second printing cylinder, each on the periphery of the second printing cylinder, wherein the first printing cylinder and the second printing cylinder are arranged such that they form a common roller nip, wherein in this common roller nip, the first printing cylinder transfers the substrate in question, which has been printed on the front side and dried, directly to the second printing cylinder.
DE 103 12 870 A1 describes a digital printing machine for sheet-fed printing, having a digital printing couple that is format-free in the circumferential direction, an intermediate cylinder downstream from the digital printing couple, coated at least partially with an elastic material, and an impression cylinder downstream from the intermediate cylinder, wherein the impression cylinder has sheet-retaining grippers and the intermediate cylinder has recesses on its periphery for accommodating the grippers.
DE 10 2014 010 904 B3 describes an apparatus for two-sided printing of sheet-type printing stock, wherein the printing stock is guided around more than 360° on an impression cylinder, wherein the active region of an ink application unit, which has already printed the front side of the printing stock on an impression cylinder upstream, is re-entered by the printing stock, this time with its back side facing the ink application unit, wherein the ink application unit can preferably be pivoted between two impression cylinders disposed downstream from one another, and wherein the pivotable ink application unit is an inkjet print head, for example.
DE 10 2009 000 518 A1 describes a sheet-fed printing machine having a feed unit for loading printing sheets to be printed into the sheet-fed printing machine, and having at least one printing couple and/or coating unit for printing the printing sheets with a static print image that is identical for all printing sheets, and having a delivery unit for discharging printed sheets from the sheet-fed printing machine, and having at least one printing forme-free printing unit integrated into the sheet-fed printing machine for printing the printing sheet with a dynamic, variable print image in particular, wherein the/each printing forme-free printing unit is integrated into the sheet-fed printing machine, where it can be controlled as a function of the process parameters or operating parameters or order parameters or quality parameters.
A printing machine having a plurality of printing couples that print jointly onto a printing stock is known from DE 10 2013 211 250 A1, wherein at least two of these printing couples are arranged in a row, one behind the other, along a transport path provided for the printing stock, wherein at least one of these printing couples arranged in the row is embodied as an inkjet system, wherein the inkjet system in question is embodied such that this inkjet system prints information that varies or at least is variable during an ongoing printing process onto a target surface provided on the printing stock.
From DE 10 2005 021 185 A1, a device for applying opaque white or an effect color layer is known, wherein after the effect color layer is applied, it is dried or cured and then overprinted, wherein one or more inkjet print heads are provided within a printing machine, wherein the inkjet print head(s) for applying the opaque white layer or effect layer directly to the printing stock or indirectly to the printing stock via an intermediate carrier is/are located upstream of the infeed into or within the printing machine in the transport path of the printing stock.
EP 1 839 903 A2 discloses a method for transferring image-providing and/or covering or overlaying application layers from a transfer film to printing sheets in a sheet-processing machine, in particular a rotary sheet-processing machine, wherein the machine comprises at least one application mechanism for providing a printing sheet with an image-matching or full-surface adhesive coating, and at least one coating mechanism for transferring image-providing or covering layers from the transfer film to the printing sheets, wherein in a coating mechanism, a transfer nip is formed and the transfer film is placed on the surface of a pressing roller with the coated side on a printing sheet, and can be guided under pressure, together with said sheet, through the transfer nip, so that the image-providing or covering layers are transferred from the transfer film, adhering to the printing sheet in areas that are furnished with adhesive, wherein rigid-elastic printing sheets in the form of sheet metal panels or plastic panels are supplied to the printing machine, and are provided on at least one printed or coated, or one unprinted or uncoated first side in a transfer nip with an image-matching or full-surface foil coating from the transfer film, and wherein before and/or after application of the foil coating, the metal or plastic printing sheets are dried.
DE 10 2012 218 840 A1 discloses a method for transferring a detachable image-providing transfer layer from a transfer film to printing sheets that have been furnished with an adhesive coating by means of a coating mechanism, which contains an impression cylinder and a pressing roller that form a common transfer nip, through which the transfer film can be guided from a film supply roll, touching the pressing roller, such that the transfer film is guided, together with the printing sheet, through the transfer nip with the transfer layer resting on the printing sheet, which is guided on the impression cylinder, and under pressure for the purpose of transferring the coating, a) wherein adhesive is applied in the application unit to the printing sheet in a manner matching the image, b) wherein in the transfer nip, a subject on the transfer layer is transferred, under pressure, from the transfer film to the printing sheet that is provided with the adhesive image, c) wherein a protective layer is applied at least to the transfer layer applied in this way to the printing sheet, d) wherein after the protective layer is applied, the protective layer is dried on the printing sheet, and e) wherein once the protective layer has been dried, the printing sheet is overprinted with an image over a portion or all of its planar extension, including transfer layer and protective layer.